A Percabeth Valentine's Day
by Lilypad18
Summary: Join Percy and Annabeth's not-so-normal date on Valentine's Day.


Percy was nervous. He fixed his green shirt as he looked in the mirror, studying his features, wondering if Annabeth's critical sense of style would approve. Hopefully, she would. He ran a brush through his hair again, it seemed like his hair had a mind of its own nowadays, and not even brushes could contain that mess. He just hoped it wouldn't go haywire on his date with Annabeth tonight.

He heard a knock on his door and with a start, he turned around. He saw his smiling mother, the light appearance of crow's feet caressing their way around his mother's eyes. Her hair rested on her shoulders, her brown eyes shone at the sight of him.

"Oh Percy, you look so handsome!" She hugged her son in the same fashion she does every time she embraced him. That was one reason out of the numerous reasons he had for loving her so much. But, this hug was a tinsy bit better than the others; this one contained a squeeze of support.

"Thanks, mom," Sally pulled back, her hands on his shoulders. "I just hope Annabeth thinks the same." She smiled more.

"Of course she will, Percy. I have no doubts." Percy's smile managed to blossom into a happier one, instead of his latest one, which was a hybrid of hopefulness and nervousness.

"All right," He said with a nod, trying to convince himself. "Cool." She smiled and patted his shoulder. She walked over to his bed, starting to pick up his scattered clothes that were strewn across his bedroom floor.

"Do you want Paul to drive you over to the movies?" Percy shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I can walk." Percy quickly glanced in the mirror one more time before shrugging into his coat. He saw Paul lighting candles on the dinner table for his parent's Valentine's dinner tonight as he walked towards the door. Paul caught Percy's gaze and winked.

"Good luck, Perce." Percy smirked and nodded towards him, opening the door.

"You too, man." Percy gave him a wave before leaving the apartment.

It was a beautiful day for February, the sun shone and the clouds lazily flowed through the sky as the brisk breeze blew them. Percy shoved his hands in the front pocket of his coat as he saw his date walking towards him from the sidewalk. Her hair was loose around her shoulders in a bundle of curls, a light smile curving her lips. Her gray eyes shone even more when she saw Percy, and Percy couldn't help it, but he blushed a little.

"Wow," Annabeth said as she approached him, her hands in her pockets as well. "You clean up well, Seaweed Brain." Percy shrugged casually.

"I try," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"All right, all right, what movie are we seeing?" She asked, her eyes darting over to the list of movies above the box office.

"I decided that it's ladies choice today," Percy looked at her, studying the look on her face as she made her decision. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes moving across the list. He could tell she was having a hard time reading the titles.

"_Di immortales," _She cursed, stomping her foot in frustration. "I would decide if I could read any of them!" She looked at Percy for some help.

"We could ask the guy at the counter?" He suggested. She nodded and looped her arm through his, walking up to the counter.

"What do you suggest for a romantic, but not _too_ romantic, movie?" The guy behind the glass looked pretty annoyed, but he leaned up to the speaker.

"I suggest that you should already know what you want to see." Annabeth pursed her lips as she returned to looking at the list.

"All right, we'll do the movie with the two people in the park." The guy nodded and printed the tickets while Percy paid.

Percy thought the movie was pretty boring, but Annabeth seemed only a little bit interested. Percy could see it through her actions, the way she unenthusiastically brushed some hair out of her face just to keep her preoccupied, her hand slowly falling back into her lap. Her legs were crossed, her right over her left. Her foot was bouncing; her eyes were on the screen. You could say that Annabeth was the main actress in Percy's version of the movie.

Percy's arm suavely snuck around Annabeth's shoulder and he could see her smile in the dark, even though she was still looking at the screen. She moved closer to him, her legs jean-clad legs uncrossing. She reached up and started to play with her camp necklace, especially the one with the trident painted on it. Percy smiled at her busy fingers, knowing that she was thinking about that day that they met, not to mention that odd, but ultimately awesome game of Capture the Flag, since he was claimed that day and no longer a member of the bursting Hermes cabin.

Before they knew it, the credits were rolling, and the lights slowly came up, cautiously not trying the blind its occupants. Annabeth smiled and stood up, obviously glad to see that the movie was over.

"You ready to go, Seaweed Brain?" She looked down at him as she put her coat on. Percy nodded and got up too, putting his coat on.

"Ready as always, Wise Girl." Annabeth's smile grew as she heard her old nickname, and she took his hand, leading him out of the movie theatre.

The two walked home, on route to Annabeth's home. It was darker outside and the wind bitterly blew through their coats. The sun was melting behind a building, spreading its rays out into the nearly dark sky.

"So, did you like the movie?" Annabeth looked at Percy, who was looking ahead. Percy was caught off guard at the sudden question.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," He said, looking back at his date. "Did you?" Annabeth shrugged.

"My favorite part was probably the credits." Percy smirked and nodded.

"Right," He pushed some flyaway hair out of his face, but Annabeth stopped and helped him. He smiled down at her, her eyes matching his gaze. She stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, but there was a sudden hiss from somewhere. Percy's eyes widened.

"Uh, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" Her response was merely a whisper.

"That wasn't you, right?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain, since when have I started to hi-" That was all she could say before the hissing got louder. They pulled apart, weapons already in hand.

Just then, a beautiful woman appeared out of nowhere, well to the mortals, she would look like that, but their eyes were more accustomed to see through the barrier. The _drachnae _smiled a malicious smile at the couple as she leaned against the tree.

"I just love Valentine's Day," She hissed. "Don't you?" She stood up, her blood red dress changing from her true form from her fake. "I can just feel the love emanating in the air. What a pity that I have to kill it." Percy's grip tightened around Riptide and he could see Annabeth's jaw tightening. They both saw her reach up to her hair, pulling a tuft of fire in her green hand. It danced in the now murky night. And before they knew it, that fireball was heading straight towards them.

Luckily, Percy had his wristwatch with him, and he turned it into the other option of being a shield. Annabeth stood behind Percy as the measly fireball hit the shield. Annabeth pulled on her trusty invisible cap and disappeared, Percy already knew that she had a plan: Percy was to distract her while Annabeth did the dirty work.

The _drachnae_ kept shooting balls of fire at him. Percy easily blocked and deflected them, and soon enough, the _drachnae _let out a screech as she exploded into a pile of yellow dust. Annabeth took off her cap, reappearing to the world and Percy. She had a streak of dust on her face and a light coating of dust on her gray coat. Her hands rested on her hips, looking down at the dust.

"That's too bad because I'm sure you would've gotten a date." She looked up at Percy and his watch went back to its regular disguise. He smiled at her and she stepped over the pile, taking his hand. Together, they walked back to Annabeth's house.

The couple awkwardly stood on her porch. Percy had his hands in his pockets while Annabeth was looking around, trying to find words to say. Thankfully, some words came.

"I had a lot of fun, tonight, Perce." He looked up at her and smiled, nodding.

"I did too, even though we had that run in with that monster." Annabeth shrugged but smiled.

"What can you do?" She effortlessly brushed it off, although she didn't brush the evidence of the fight off.

"You're right," Percy admitted and Annabeth smiled, wrapping an arm around Percy's neck.

"Aren't I always?" Percy tilted his head in indecision, a teasing look on his face.

"I wouldn't know," He said, looking at her.

"Well, I know I'm right about one thing." She looked back at him, smiling even more. "We make a pretty good team." Percy grinned.

"I wouldn't change the partner I have for the world." Annabeth scrunched her nose.

"That was super chees-" But she was cut off of by Percy's lips crashing against hers.


End file.
